kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Takeshi Hongo
Takeshi Hongo is Kamen Rider #1, a fictional character and main Superhero or Henshin character featured in Japanese Tokusatsu. He first appeared in the television series Kamen Rider, the first in the famous Kamen Rider franchise of tokusatsu programmes. The primary protagonist of the series, Kamen Rider #1 is a motorcycle-riding superhero modelled upon a Grasshopper. One of the most recognisable and iconic characters in Japanese entertainment, Kamen Rider #1 is as irrecoverably burnt onto to the cultural subconscious as the series itself. In the original series, he was portrayed by Hiroshi Fujioka, who also performed most of his own stunts. In the movie, Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Rider #1 is voiced by Tetsu Inada. Kamen Rider #1 appears again as a main character, alongside Kamen Riders Den-O and OOO, in the 40th anniversary film OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, where Fujioka reprised his role. Takeshi Hongo The character, before being transformed into a powerful hero, was a college biochemistry student. Born on August 15, 1948, he is an intelligent young man who enjoyed riding motorcycles, in the first episode of the series he witnessed the murder of a scientist at the hands of a Shocker Kaijin named "Kumo Otoko" ("Spider Man," not to be confused with the Marvel Comics character). He is then kidnapped and forced to undergo a procedure that turns him into a super-powered Cyborg, but escapes before he can be brainwashed to do Shocker's bidding. After this initial introduction, the series becomes, as with most tokusatsu programmes of the era, fairly formulaic. Each episode sees Hongo meeting another of Shocker's mutants, interacting briefly with supporting characters, such as his mentor Tachibana Tobei, and ultimately defeating the enemy, often with trademark "Rider Kick" or "Rider Punch" attacks. However, this formula was drastically altered during the filming of episode ten. Fujioka, while attempting to perform a stunt on his motorcycle, shattered his leg. The surrounding episodes were quickly edited or otherwise altered to account for this, but Fujioka's injury forced him to take a longterm hiatus from acting, so production company Toei hired a new actor, Takeshi Sasaki, to play a new Kamen Rider character, dubbed Kamen Rider #2. In the show, it was explained that Shocker had built a duplicate of their original Kamen Rider cyborg in an effort to combat the threat that Hongo posed to their organization. This new character was introduced in episode 13, as Hongo's character was gradually phased out as unused footage of Fujioka ran dry, a process that had been occurring since episode 11. By the time Fujioka had recovered from his injuries, Kamen Rider had become fairly successful, and Fujioka found other work, so Sasaki continued to portray the main character of the series until episode 49, when Fujioka returned to the series full time. During this time, the two characters worked together as the "Double Riders", and Sasaki's character was eventually written out. By episode 53, through the end of the series with episode 98, Hongo was again the sole protagonist, but Ichimonji returned for guest spots intermittently, in episodes 72-3, 93-4, and the finale. V3 .]] Kamen Rider 1 and his partner Kamen Rider 2 next appeared in the sequel Kamen Rider. The titular V3 was Kazami Shiro, a junior of Hongo's, and begged them to turn him into a Kamen Rider after the murder of his family by the Destron organisation. Despite initially refusing, when the young man was mortally wounded assisting them, the two Riders transformed him into Kamen Rider V3, possessing both Kamen Rider 1's "skill" and Rider 2's "strength". The Double Riders were apparently killed by Turtle Bazooka detonating an atomic bomb, but reappeared alive and well later on in the series. The Double Riders would make appearances in most succeeding Kamen Rider TV series, with the exception of Kamen Rider Amazon, Kamen Rider Super-1 (although they show up in the Super-1's movie) and Kamen Rider Black. Kamen Rider 1 would lead the senior Riders one last time in the final episodes of Kamen Rider Black RX. This would prove to be the last time the 10 original Riders appeared together onscreen. Until Kamen Rider Decade, no Showa-era riders would be return to the show. The Double Riders have since been seen in ''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker (Hongo voiced by Tetsu Inada) and OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders! (Hongo voiced by his original actor, Hiroshi Fujioka.) Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Megamax will feature all seven Tachibana-era Riders, with Tetsu Inada again voicing Hongo. Manga Version Unlike in the TV series, after a bike accident during his race course with his mentor Tobei Tachibana, Hongo awoke during the procedure that turns him into a super-powered cyborg, but escapes before he can be brainwashed to do Shocker's bidding. Then he battled some Shocker Kaijins just like in the TV series, but until he fights 12 Shocker Riders, then he was subsequently killed but 1 of the 12 named Hayato Ichimonji had received a head injury and then he regain his good consciousness, then he comes to destroy all 11 Shocker Riders and becomes Kamen Rider by reprising Hongo's role during his recovery. At the mid-end of the manga story, Hongo was resurrected and returned to battle along with Kamen Rider #2 to confront Big Machine, a Shocker's Commander, and destroy his super computer he wanted to use to brainwash the citizens of Japan. X Takeshi reappeared in this movie Stronger .]] Takeshi returns in Episode 38 with #2, coming back from the United States to help Stronger. The seven riders, which would be known as the Seven Legendary Riders, joined forces to destroy the Delza Army. Ultraman vs. Kamen Rider When Shocker's new kaijin Dokusasori Otoko began threatening the Tokyo's citizens, Kamen Rider 1 soon mounted his bike and took down the road into action as Ultraman flew overhead to confront the kaiju Gadoras, who was also ravaging the city at the same time. Kamen Rider confronted Dokusasori-Otoko, battling the demon with a flurry of martial arts, blocking his strikes and fighting back with his own. However, Dokusasori-Otoko grabbed the masked hero with his claw and sprayed him with his gas, but Kamen Rider broke free and leapt to a nearby building, leaping off and dealing his signature Rider Kick! Dokusasori-Otoko was badly hurt, but then merged with Gadorasu to form Sasori Gadoras and attacked Ultraman, Kamen Rider dodging an explosion from its horn lightning. Kamen Rider watched the creature attack Ultraman and realized the Ultra hero wasn’t strong enough to defeat the hybrid kaiju alone. Kamen Rider used the Cyclone, dodging several of Sasorigadorasu’s assaults before flying the machine straight through the monster’s shoulder, then grew to giant size for the first time ever to aid Ultraman. Ultraman then used his force field while Kamen Rider used the Rider Punch to shatter the horn but was forced back by its tail, which Ultraman quickly removed with an Ultra Slash. The two heroes charged and grabbed Sasorigadorasu, giving him a double Suplex. As Ultraman’s timer began to blink, the two heroes nodded to one another, Kamen Rider leaping into the air and coming down with the Rider Kick as Ultraman fired the Specium Ray, both finishing attacks strike Sasori Gadoras simultaneously and destroying him in a huge explosion. Following the battle, Kamen Rider and Ultraman approached one another and shook hands out of respect. Kamen Rider returned to human size and rode off into the sunset, his new ally Ultraman flying off along with him, both sworn to defend the Earth at all costs. BLACK RX The Ten veteran Kamen Riders helped BLACK RX defeat the Crisis Empire. Timeranger Stage Show at Super Hero Nagoya Dome In a stage show where the Timerangers are seen fighting their usual foes, a Loads show up and defeating them, Kamen Rider Ichigo, Kamen Rider Nigo, Kamen Rider V3, Kamen Rider Kuuga, Akaranger, AoRanger, & Robocon?! arrive assist the Timerangers Dekaranger Stage Show at Super Hero Nagoya Dome In a stage show where the Dekarangers are seen fighting their usual foes, a Undeads show up and defeating them. Kamen Rider Ichigo, Kamen Rider V3, Kamen Rider Faiz, Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider Garren, Kamen Rider Chalice, Kamen Rider Leangle & Akaranger arrive assist the Dekarangers Boukenger Stage Show at Super Hero Nagoya Dome In a stage show where the Boukengers are seen fighting their usual foes, a Worm show up and wind up defeating them. Kamen Rider Ichigo, Kamen Rider Hibki, Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Gattack, Akaranger, Magi Red, & Magi Shine arrive assist the Boukengers OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders During the events of ''OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, the Greeed Ankh unintentionally altered the timeline that enables Shocker to utilize the Core Medal to create the Shocker Greeed. Though Kamen Rider New Den-O attempted to avert the process, the result of the Double Riders' defeat by the Shocker Greeed was not negated. However, a boy trapped in the past Naoki, ensured that Rider 1 and Rider 2 never had their mind-altering surgery completed and played the role of Shocker agents until they have no more need for the charade and destroy the Shocker Greeed before helping Kamen Rider OOO put an end to the Great Leader with the help of all the other Kamen Riders. Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max to be added Kamen Rider X Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen Hongo (voiced by Tetsu Inada) is set to return to lead the Kamen Riders against the Super Sentai who are led by Akaranger. Video Game Appearances Kamen Rider #1 has appeared in various video games. Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001 Takeshi Hongo is a playable character in the Sony PlayStation crossover strategy game Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001 along with Hayato Ichimonji, Shiro Kazami, Joji Yuki and Kotaro Minami. Kamen Rider: Seigi No Keifu Hongo Takeshi stars the main character to the 1971 Timeline in this crossover game. (Although for a time, he is replaced as the playable character by Ichimonji.) Hongo must fight off Shocker and General Zol, who is slowly turning human beings into werewolf kajin as part of a much larger part in the not-so-distant future. Eventually, he travels to 1988 along with Kamen Rider 2 to aid him in the final battle. Hiroshi Fujioka returns to voice the role. Kamen Rider 1 appears in his second outfit (although the green version of his classic outfit is available as an unlockable). Kamen Rider #1 Abilities: *'Height': 180 cm *'Weight': 70 kg *'High jump power': 15.3 m *'Long jump power': 18.7 m Because he was meant to be Shocker’s greatest altered human, Kamen Rider 1 has the ability to hear at distances of 4 kilometers. He can break a meter thick tree trunk or a metal rod 10 cm thick with his Rider Chop. His Rider Kick has enough power to bend steel supports of buildings. The original manga gave an in-depth analysis of the entire schematics used by Hongo, Ichimonji, and the Shocker Riders. *'Ultrasensitive Antenna': A radar from the antenna *'Cat's Eye': Allows infrared night vision *'Signal O': A brainwave transmission device that can detect other cyborgs *'Crusher': The face plate that can break chains *'Artificial Lungs': Can recycle oxygen for two hours *'Pulmonary Converter': Catches wind power to convert it to energy, also acts as a radiator *'Power Converter': Capsules on the belt that store energy *'Typhoon': Transformation belt which is an anemometer which measures the Rider's energy *'Artificial Muscle': Gives the Rider the strength to jump like a giant grasshopper *'Jump Shoes': The soles are elastic-like springs. Transforming Kamen Rider 1 uses the power of the wind to fight. To transform, Hongo speeds on his motorcycle, Cyclone, and leaps into the air, creating wind-pressure against his Typhoon belt. The pressure spins the wheel in the center of his belt which then activates the micro-nuclear engine and allows him to transform. The “old” Rider did not have a shout or a pose when he transforms. Rider Henshin Hongo shouts and throws his right arm at a diagonal to his right then rotates it clock-wise until it’s a diagonal to his left, then he retracts it to his waist and thrusts out his left arm at a diagonal to his right. After that pose Hongo leaps into the air where the wind-pressure activates his transformation. Techniques *﻿'Rider Kick' **'Lightning Rider Kick' **'Rider Return Kick' **'Rider Flash of Lightning Kick' **'Rider Drop Kick' **'Rider Screw Kick' **'Rider Windmill Triple Kick' *'Rider Throw' **'Rider Reversal' **'Rider Tailspin Shoot' *'Rider Scissors' *'Rider Chop' *'Rider Wheel' *'Rider Punch' *'Rider Head Crusher' *'Rider Jump' **'Rider Back Jump' *'Rider Hammer' *'Rider Crash' *'Rider Knee Block' *'Rider Screw Block' *'Rider Double Kick' Equipment Typhoon Belt Hongo's Henshin belt. His first belt has a white strap until he has a new costume with his new red strap similar to Kamen Rider #2's belt. Furthermore, the Typhoon is also presence to Shocker Kaijins as well. Cyclone *'Maximum Speed': 400 km/h *'Jump Power': 30 m (40 m after alteration) *'Engine': Nuclear Engine, 200 horsepower. *'Designer': Hiroshi Midorikawa; Tobei Tachibana (Kamen Rider/Kamen Rider) *'Base Model': Suzuki T20 (original model); Honda SL350K1 (original model prior to henshin; second model) A machine given to Kamen Rider by Professor Midorikawa. Cyclone takes the form of an off-road bike and can be ridden by people other than Hongo. When Hongo transforms into Kamen Rider the switch for the bike is also activated and the bike becomes an on-road bike. In episode 40 when Rider 1 goes to save Rider 2 the Cyclone has a similar form to Rider 2’s Cyclone. It’s assumed that the Cyclone was upgraded while he was overseas. New Cyclone *'Maximum Speed': 500 km/h *'Jump Power': 50 m (40 m after alteration) *'Engine': Nuclear Engine, 250 horsepower. *'Designer': Takeshi Hongo, Kazuya Taki, and Tobei Tachibana *'Base Model': Suzuki Hustler TS250III A new machine designed by Hongo, Taki and Tachibana. New Cyclone transforms automatically when Hongo does. Attacks using the Cyclone *'Cyclone Crusher': A ramming attack with the Cyclone *'Cyclone Attack': An attack where Rider #1 rams an enemy while riding the Cyclone while the Cyclone Cutters are exposed. Kamen Ride Card Kamen Ride 1 form]] With the Kamen Rider 1 card, Kamen Rider Decade transforms into Kamen Rider 1 as seen in Super Hero Taisen. Previously, in All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Decade Complete Form Jumbo Formation performed the Final Dimension Kick, a variation of the Dimension Kick, transforming the Shōwa, including Kamen Rider 1, and Heisei Riders into Kamen Ride cards for Decade to travel through as opposed to Final Attack Ride cards before hitting the target. Behind the scenes Portrayal Takeshi Hongo was played by in the original Kamen Rider. Originally, Hiroshi Fujioka did his own stunts as Kamen Rider 1. This made Kamen Rider history when early on in the show, Hiroshi shattered his leg in a motorcycle stunt gone wrong. This resulted in him being replaced by Takeshi Sasaki, who played Hayato Ichimonji/Kamen Rider 2. Eventually, Hiroshi recovered returned to the show, joining Takeshi as the Double Riders. After the conclusion of the original series, Hiroshi reprised his role in the next, Kamen Rider V3, and later series as well such as the movie Kamen Rider X: Five Riders vs. King Dark, Kamen Rider Stronger. In recent crossover movies, early riders are voiced by new actors, with Kamen Rider 1 now being voiced by , first voicing the rider in Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker (2009). However, in 2011, Hiroshi returned to voice Kamen Rider 1 in the 40th anniversary movie of the Kamen Rider Series, OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, alongside Takeshi Sasaki and Hiroshi Miyauchi. In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max (2011) and Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, Kamen Rider 1 was once again voiced by Tetsu Inada. Trivia *A statue of Kamen Rider was observed still standing firm after the earthquake in Japan last March in Ishinomaki in Miyagi, a city hit by the tsunami, and considered as the hometown to Kamen Rider. **Similarly a statue of Ichigo's Super Sentai counterpart, AkaRenger, in front of the Ishinomori Manga Museum, still stood among the devastation. External links *Kamen Rider 1 at Wikipedia Category:Kamen Riders Category:Showa Era Riders Category:Seven Legendary Riders Category:Ten veteran Kamen Riders Category:Protagonist Category:Tech Riders